Confession
by Leona
Summary: Fuji loves Tezuka but he's afraid to tell him. What would happen if Fuji finally braves himself to tell Tezuka that he loves him? Shounen-ai
1. Default Chapter

Mmm..after reading a lot of great PoT fics Awwww, I love TezuFuji and the other pair of course…, I couldn't help but to write one ^^  I know I'm not good at writing and this is my first PoT fics so please be kind to me *big puppy eyes* 

Anyway, sorry for wrong spells and grammar…

Disclaimer: The Prince of Tennis is not mine.

Confession

/Today…I'll tell him today/ Fuji said to himself. He had made up his mind to tell his captain about his feeling. He could break if he didn't tell Tezuka soon. It would better to be rejected than living in uncertainty. He looked outside the window and saw the object of his affection playing football with his classmate. /Sometimes I wish I have the same class with him/ he sighed.

"Sssstt…what's wrong Fuji?" his red haired friend whispered from his seat beside him. 

The tensai smiled at him and shook his head a little. "Nothing wrong, Eiji. I'm just kinda bored with this subject." He whispered back.

Eiji sighed. "I know what you mean. I mean why do we have to learn history? It's all in the past!" he whined. 

"Kikumaru, read the next sentence!" the teacher commanded.

"Shit!" Eiji stood up and looked at the textbook trying to find the sentence frantically.

"Paragraph 4 line 8." Fuji whispered.

"Aa…thanks"

~~

At the break time, Fuji went to Tezuka's class searching for him, but his buchou was not there. The girls were happy to see him and asking for his autograph. He refused them politely and went to the canteen. Tezuka wasn't there either. He sighed. Actually he wanted to confess before the school was over.

"Fuji!" 

The said man turned back and saw Oishi carrying his food. "Oishi." He greeted.

"Is there something wrong? You look weary." The vice-captain asked. He didn't want anyone to get sick now that the tournament was near. Beside, Fuji was one of his best friends.

Fuji smiled. "You're the second person to tell me that today. I'm okay." He said. "By the way did you see Tezuka?"  He asked.

"Tezuka? No I haven't seen him today. Have you tried the library?" he suggested.

Fuji shook his head and smiled again. "Thanks Oishi." He said. Then he proceeded to the library. He went inside quietly and looked around. Still no Tezuka. He sighed again for the third time this day. /Maybe he's at the court/ he thought.

He walked quickly to the court. "Momo!" he called as he saw the powerful tennis player. 

"Yo, Fuji-senpai." Momoshiro greeted.

"Have you seen Tezuka?" he asked, hoping that Momo would answer 'yes' to him. Where was the captain when you need them?

Momoshiro tilted his head to his side. "Hee…buchou? He just left." He answered. "Is there something wrong?" he asked, concerned.

Fuji chuckled a little. "You're the third person to ask me that, you know." He said. "Don't worry, I'm fine. I just need to talk with Tezuka about something. Do you know where he went?" 

Momo shook his head. "No, he went without saying anything."

Fuji smiled. "That just likes him."

"Yeah. He should learn to socialize more"  Momoshiro agreed.

"Okay then. Thanks Momo." 

Momoshiro grinned. "You're welcome Fu-ji-sen-pai" 

Fuji laughed a little before he went to the next destination. Roof. He was prying to the god when he met with Inui and Kawamura on the way. "Fuji." Kawamura called him. 

"Taka-san. Inui." Fuji greeted back. 

"Hmm…you seem to be hurried to somewhere" Inui stated, opening his note book. "It could be a good data." 

Kawamura sweat dropped. "What data?" he asked uncertainly. 

Inui grinned. "Personal data of course." He raised his eye glasses with an evil smirk. "Where are you going, Fuji?" he asked. 

Fuji only smiled at Inui. /This guy would never change/ he thought. "Maa… I'm sorry Inui. But even I don't know where I'm going." He said the truth. /I just want to go to Tezuka's wherever it is/

Kawamura looked a little worried. "Ano, Fuji you looked a little pale. Are you-"

"Alright?" Fuji continued Kawamura's words. "Yes I'm fine. Do you know where Tezuka?" he asked bluntly. He was getting tired of this. And where the hell was his cold captain?  
  


"Tezuka?" Inui and Kawamura asked in the same time. "Mmm…I think I saw him went to the tennis court. Why?" Kawamura asked while Inui seemed to be deep in his thoughts.

Fuji sighed. "He's not there. But thanks anyway. See you later." Fuji said and turned away to continued his journey to the roof. 

" Aa! I remember. I saw Tezuka went back to his-" Inui trailed off as he realized that Fuji had gone from their sight. "…class..."

He opened the door and walked out. The air felt good here. And he hoped that Tezuka was HERE so he could end all of this. He felt like he was at the maze, not school. But as he expected, the captain was nowhere to found. Instead he found the genius freshman sleeping peacefully on the floor. He sighed and smiled to Echizen. "Sweet dream Echizen" 

/Now where should I go? Geez, if I didn't know better, I would think that he avoids me/ he thought as he walked randomly. /Is he? Maybe he knew about my feeling?/ he asked himself. Then he shook his head. /No, It's impossible. He never paid attention to me besides my tennis/ he thought sadly. 

After walked randomly for a while, he decided to go to the most unexpected place to find Tezuka. He entered the restroom and looked inside. Instead of finding his object of affection, he found the famous mamushi washing his hands. He knew it would be useless to ask Kaidoh but better die trying than not, right? "Hey" he called.

"Sssshhhh" was the replied from the snake. 

"Did you see Tezuka?" he asked again. He began to hate that question. 

Kaidoh turned off the water and looked at his sempai. "I just saw him on his class" he answered.

/Finally!!/ The tensai thought happily. "Thanks, Kaidoh!" he hugged Kaidoh tightly before leaving him blushing alone at the restroom.

~~

Fuji tried to calm himself as he walked to Tezuka's class. Actually he didn't know whether to be happy or upset that he finally found the captain. He was afraid of rejection. He knew it would hurt so much. He stopped for a while, deep in thoughts. 

Should he tell Tezuka? Or should he hid his feelings forever and just be friend with the buchou? He doubted he could do the later. It always hurt him inside every time he saw some girl talking with Tezuka. He always had to force himself to smile. He was tired of that all. But still…there's a little part of him hoping that Tezuka would feel the same as him…/If only-/ the tensai shook his head as he resumed his wak to Tezuka's class. 

/Stop daydreaming!/ he scolded himself. /Just tell him and it's all over! No more crying, no more depression/. He was prying that Tezuka would still be his friend after that.

His legs lower his pace as he got nearer to his destination. His heart began to pounding even harder. A few step later, he arrived at the front of Tezuka's class. He took a deep breath and walked in with shaky legs. "Ano…Is Tezuka here?" he asked the nearest student. 

"Yeah, waits a second. TEZUKA!!" the said student smiled at him and then called Tezuka. 

A second later, Tezuka stood up from his seat and walked to his team mate. "What is it?" he asked with a deep tone. 

Fuji smiled nervously. "Uhm…can we go outside for a moment?" he asked. 

Tezuka nodded and went outside his class and closed the door, feeling Fuji want some privacy. "So?" 

"Uhm…" /it's weird/ Fuji thought. He had mentally prepared for this since yesterday and he had practiced what he would tell Tezuka again and again but now in front of the real person, he couldn't say anything… "Ano…"

The said buchou sighed. "What is it, Fuji? I don't have much time" he said coolly. 

Fuji braced himself and looked at Tezuka. "Tezuka I-"

RIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGG!!!!

"…"

"…"

"We'll talk later." Tezuka said and went back to his class. 

Fuji sighed. Maybe he should feel lucky that the bell cut off his words. In spite of everything that he said to himself, he still felt afraid to confess to the ice man. What if Tezuka rejected him? What if he ended up hated him? What would he do then? He sighed again and looked at Tezuka's class for the last time before he ran back to his class.

Tbc…

Yeah..yeah..I know it's boring but...What do you think? Good or bad? Please tell me… 


	2. part 2

Sorry for wrong spells and grammar…

Disclaimer: The Prince of Tennis is not mine.

Part 2

"Dismissed!" Oishi's voice rang through the court. The entire match stopped at once and the freshmen began to pick the ball scattered balls. 

"Nyaaa…I think Inui is gonna kill us with all this practice." Eiji moaned as the regular minus Inui and Tezuka walked to the lockers room. "Not to mention his upgraded super deluxe penal tea." He muttered.

Everyone except Fuji shivered at that.  Inui had made them 100 push up, 100 sit up, ran around the court, and other physic exercises. Moreover, the one who gave up or not fast enough had to drink 'that'. 

"Saa…but it's delicious" Fuji said, smiling.

Everyone sweat dropped. 

"Okay, let's not talk about this again" Oishi suggested.  Everyone nodded and Kawamura began to talk about his sushi chef training. He asked everyone to come to his house later.

Momo and Eiji jumped happily at that, muttering about free sushi. Echizen have no comment, Kaidoh just hissed, while Fuji and Oishi smiled. 

Minutes later they all have finished changing to their school uniform and ready to go home when their buchou came in. 

"Where's Inui?" Oishi asked. 

"He's still talking with the coach." Tezuka opened his locker and pull out his uniform. 

"Nee, Tezuka, we're all going to Taka-san house now. Join us later, ok? But don't be too late or I'll eat all the sushi!" Eiji giggled.  

"Aa" Tezuka nodded.

Oishi waved at Tezuka "See you later then" with that all regular except our tensai left the lockers room. 

"Fuji?" Eiji asked when he realized Fuji didn't move from his previous position.

Fuji waved at them. "I'll wait for Tezuka" he said.

Eiji looked disappointed. "Don't be too long, okay?" Fuji nodded.

"So what is it that you want to talk about?" Tezuka asked when the other had left. 

Fuji turned to look at Tezuka "I-" He stopped as he saw his buchou. Tezuka had taken off his tennis uniform. Unconsciously, Fuji let his eyes roamed over to his buchou's muscular chest. /Oh, god…he's perfect/ he thought. Suddenly he felt self conscious. He was too skinny and too pale compared to Tezuka or any other guy. Why would Tezuka want someone as himself?

Feeling his friend's gaze, Tezuka looked at Fuji and raised his eyebrow. "What?" he frowned. 

Fuji's mind back to his head and he blushed furiously. "No-nothing! I-I'll wait you outside, kay?" he faked a quick smile and ran out. /Shitshitshitshitshit…/ was the only thing in his mind. It's always like this. He always lost his cool and composed self in front of Tezuka. /Fuji Shuusuke no baka!/

~~

The tensai was watching the scenery around him when Tezuka walked to him. He smiled at him even though his heart pounding so fast that he could only heard it's voice. 

Tezuka stood beside him and folded his arms, waiting for Fuji. But the tensai stood still, making no sound at all. He looked nervous for an unknown reason. He sighed and turned away to leave. He didn't have time for this. 

"Matte, Tezuka!" Fuji yelled, panicked. "I-I love you!" he said bluntly, don't know what to say. He opened his blue orbs nervously. "Tezuka?" his voice wavering slightly.

Tezuka stood still with his back facing Fuji. He didn't say a word. "Just say yes or…no, please? I can't stand this silence…anything…" Fuji pleaded, his vision blurred slightly with tears. 

His buchou didn't respond and began to walk away. 

/Huh, it's just like my worst dream/ he thought sadly. Tears ran freely on his face now. Fortunately for him there was no one there. /It's hurts…/ he clutched his heart. He fell down to his knees and sobbed. 

/I'm so pathetic. What am I thinking? That he would smile at me and says that he feels the same? Baka/ he brushed his tears with his arm and stood up slowly. He picked up his bag and went home. 

/I should have known…he would never look at me that way/ he bit his lip, trying to stop the pain inside his chest. /It always about tennis, nee, Tezuka?/ he smiled sadly as the tears running through his cheeks again. /I love you…/

~~

"Tezuka? Where's Fuji?" Eiji asked when the buchou entered the sushi restaurant alone. The entire regular were scattered around the restaurant, eating sushi. 

Tezuka shrugged. "He's not coming." He said. He knew Fuji wouldn't want to see him right now. He felt a little guilty. It's not that he didn't like the tensai. He just never expected Fuji to felt that way about him. 

Kawamura looked disappointed. "Really? But I had made him his favorite sushi. I thought he would like it since he doesn't look too well lately." 

"That's right!" Eiji suddenly popped out. "He often daydreams in the class lately. It's not like him." He frowned.

Oishi nodded and sat beside his secret boyfriend. "I saw him looked sad a few times." He added.

"The way he played tennis is also different. It looks like his mind is elsewhere." Inui came out from nowhere with his notebook.

"SSsssssshh…" Kaidoh agreed. 

Momo joined their conversation. "It's not like Fuji-senpai after all." He nodded.

"Maybe it was something about our buchou?" Echizen said. "I heard that he was searching for you at school" 

Instantly all of them fixed their eyes to the said person, waiting for an answer. Tezuka glared at them. "Mind your own business!" he said sternly and left the restaurant immediately. Everyone was shouting at him to come back but he chose to ignore it. 

/Why did I come here anyway? It's not like I have to come here./ he thought bitterly. Maybe it was because of Fuji? He wanted to distract his thoughts from him but it turn out to be a wrong decision.

He thought about what his team mate were saying. It's true that the usually calm tensai was acting strangely lately. Was it because of 'that'? He felt guiltier now. Sure Fuji was a good friend but to be more than that…he never thought about that. He sighed. It would be a long night.

~~

Fuji was sitting alone on his bedroom. His eyes were red from crying. He never thought that it would hurt this much. Why did he have to fall in love with his captain? He didn't think that he could bear seeing Tezuka anymore.

He hugged the plushy teddy bear that Eiji gave him on his birthday last year. Fuji smiled slightly as he remembered what his red haired friend had said back then. /'Talk to this bear if you miss me'/ he remembered. 

He turned his attention to his nightstand. He gazed at the picture there for some time. It was picture from last year when he, Tezuka, Oishi, Eiji, Kawamura, and Inui had succeeded to be regular for the first time. 

/Except for Tezuka. He always one step ahead me/ he caressed Tezuka's picture softly. He could feel his chest tighten again. He took the picture and placed it inside the drawer. He didn't want to see it again. It would only bring back memories. 

He couldn't help but wonder if Tezuka still remember what had happened last year…

~Flashback~

"I heard that your brother move out from Seigaku" Oishi said to the tensai.

Fuji smiled to Oishi. "Aa" he answered softly. 

"Do you know the reason?" Oishi asked as he picked up his racket. 

Still smiling, Fuji shook his head. "Saa…who knows" 

"Well then let's go to the court." 

Fuji sighed as Oishi went out and leaned back to the wall. "Maybe it's because he hates me…" he murmured sadly. 

"Who hate who?"  Fuji was surprised to see Tezuka in front of the door. He didn't realize that someone had come. 

Quickly, he put his innocent smile on his face. "You forgot something Tezuka?" he asked, changing topic.

Tezuka opened his bag and pulled out his racket. "I forgot my racket" 

"Hee…I never know that you could forget your racket." Fuji smiled. 

"Hn." 

Fuji chuckled and walked to the door slowly but Tezuka walked passed him. "No one hates their brother" The glasses man said quietly before he was out from Fuji's sight. 

Suddenly the prodigy felt something stir inside him. He thought about Tezuka action and words. Then he smiled a genuine smile.

~end flashback~

He instantly fell in love with his buchou that time. It was because of his words that he didn't give up about Yuuta. And guess what? Tezuka was right. No one really hated their brother. 

Fuji hugged his teddy bear tighter. He knew that Tezuka just being kind to him that time. He couldn't do anything but hoping that the stoic man felt something special toward him. But his fantasy was shattered today. The truth always hurt. He wondered if Yuuta felt like this back then. 

/Yuuta…How is he?/ he picked up the phone and dialed his brother's cell phone. He waited for a while before Yuuta picked up the phone. 

"Moshi-moshi." He could hear his brother voice. 

He smiled. "It's me."

Fuji could heard Yuuta sighed in relieved, "Oh, it just you, aniki. I thought mom called me again." He said. "What's up?" 

"Nothing. I just wanted to hear your voice."

Yuuta smiled. "You're still strange as usual, aniki. I'm fine here." 

"I know. Can't someone miss his younger brother?" Fuji said. "So anything new? Girlfriend maybe?" he teased.

The younger boy went quiet for a moment. "HOW DID YOU KNOW??" he yelled in embarrassment. 

Fuji was actually surprised by this. Yuuta never told him about that. "Ee…it is true then." 

"Who told you that?" he asked.

The brunette smiled at his brother embarrassment. "No one. Just a lucky guess." He chuckled. "So how's it going?"

Yuuta blushed. "Great!" He answered.

"Is she beautiful?"

"You should meet her sometime, aniki. She's wonderful, you'll like her!" Yuuta laughed. "I never thought that she likes me too. Thank God I told her about my feelings back then."

"Yeah…it's good that you could be together with someone you love…" he whispered. 

Yuuta frowned. "Eh? Are you alright? Your voice seemed different." 

Fuji shook his head. "Ne, Yuuta you're the fourth person to ask me that today." His voice was back to normal. 

"Really? It must be serious then. Tell me what happened." 

"Nothing happened. You're imagining things, Yuuta" he lied.

"Aniki…" Yuuta warned.

DIIINGDONGGG

Sound of the bell relieved Fuji. "Sorry, Yuuta. There's someone coming over. I have to open the door. I call you later. Bye" he hung up. /That was close/ he thought as he opened the door.

"Fujiiiii!!! Are you alright??? Why didn't you come to the restaurant?? We were so worried about you!!" Eiji talked with one breath. Fuji just blinked. 

"Calm down, Eiji. Don't make him confuse." Oishi clamped his boyfriend's mouth with his hand.

"Mmmppppphhhh!!!!" The red haired protested.

Fuji smiled. "It's okay. I don't mind."

Eiji looked at Fuji with his teary eyes and jumped him. "You're really my best-best friend, Fuji!!" 

The smaller brunette grinned wider and patted his friend's red hairs. Sometimes Eiji's childlike feature could soothe him from his trouble. 

The vice-captain sighed and smiled at them. "Release him, Eiji. You'll crush him with your so-called hug" he teased. Eiji pouted cutely but obeyed his black-haired boyfriend. Oishi gave Fuji a small pack. 

"For me?" Fuji tilted his head aside. He took the pack as Oishi nodded. Slowly, he opened it and saw rolls of wasabi sushi. He looked at the golden pair, confused.

"Taka-san asked us to give it to you." Eiji explained. "He hopes that you'll feel better after you eat this."

The brunette opened his blue eyes. "He worried about me?" he asked. 

"Baka, of course! Everyone was worried about you." Eiji pouted.

"I don't know about your problem and I won't ask but I want you to know that you're not alone. You have us." The mother of Seigaku's tennis club said. 

Fuji felt something stir inside his chest. He was so lucky to have great friends like them. For the first time in weeks he smiled genuinely at them. "Arigato" 

Tbc…

Well I want to say thanks to Ryyan, cenz, Tsubame gaeshi, sTrAwbErRyfAnSz, Jen-chan, Hellen, and Aya-chan for reviewing my fic ^^

I hope you still like it…although I'm not sure about it . Anyway please tell me if you still want me to continue this story. And I'm sorry again about the grammar and spelling. 


	3. part 3

Disclaimer: The Prince of Tennis is not mine.

Part 3

Day after day passed without any incident at the tennis club. Tezuka was still quiet, Fuji was still smiling, Eiji was still energetic, Oishi was still worrying too much, Inui was still have his note, Kawamura was still shy, Momo was still powerful, Kaidoh was still scary, and Echizen was still…well…Echizen. 

It's almost like the time before Fuji's incident except the tensai was avoiding his buchou now. And the small brunette did a good job at that. If the other didn't look carefully, they wouldn't have known. 

Fuji never talked to Tezuka, neither did Tezuka. Fuji didn't want to talk while Tezuka didn't know what to say. Even though the smaller brunette was still smiling at him, his smiles weren't like the ones he used to give before that day. His smiles seemed so pure and warming back then but now…it looked strained and sad…and that sad smile, Tezuka realized, was directed only at him.

"Dismissed!" Oishi's voice startled him. How long had he been daydreaming anyway. It didn't felt 'that' long. He blinked then sighed. Time seemed to be moving faster every time he thought about Fuji. 

"Freshman, clean up the court!" he said his daily command. He waited until the freshman finished and followed them to the locker room. He quickly changed his uniform and went home. He was uncomfortable being surrounded by the first year students. In fact he didn't feel comfortable with anyone except…Fuji and the other regulars. 

Midway, he saw Fuji standing in the middle of road, staring at something. He followed the small brunette's gaze and saw Momo and Echizen. They were sitting on the grass and chatting happily. He looked at Fuji again and saw something like pain and envy in his blue orbs before the tensai turned and walked away silently. 

/What are they talking about, to make Fuji sad like that?/ He waited until the brunette walked far enough before he walked closer to Echizen and Momo. 

"What about your injured ankle, Momo-senpai?" Tezuka could hear the small genius ask as he ate the last bit of his cheese burger. 

"It's okay." The older boy said, grinning widely.

Echizen frowned at him. "Why are you grinning like that?" 

"It's because you care a lot about me!!" Momoshiro laughed as he hugged Echizen tightly. 

"You're killing me, Momo senpai! Let go of me!" the smaller boy protested. But inside he felt happy to be hugged by his dark-haired senpai. 

"Nee, Ryoma-chan you know how much I love you, right?"

Echizen smirked. "Really?" 

Momoshiro pouted. "I'm serious!"

Suddenly, the smaller boy leaned up and pecked him on the lips. "I know. I love you too, Mo-mo-sen-pai" Echizen smirked as he saw his senpai's shocked _expression. "That's why I'm always worrying about you since you're so clumsy."

"Hey!" Momoshiro protested. "I'm not!" 

Tezuka felt that he had heard enough and went away, not wanting to disturb the couple. /I love you…that's why I'm always worrying about you…/ Echizen's words echoed in his mind. 

~~

Fuji was watching the match between Eiji and Oishi. It was a good match and they looked like they were enjoying it very much. Beside him Momoshiro and Echizen were chatting loudly. He closed his eyes tightly, willing the pain to go away. 

If he wanted to be honest, he was envious of them. They have had someone they loved return their feelings. Even Yuuta had someone now while he ended up alone. Life was never fair. 

He sneaked a glance at the tall brunette who was not too far away from him. It's been weeks since that painful day and yet…he still loved him. He knew he should forget him and move on but…he just couldn't. There was something inside him that refused to forget the stoic buchou. 

"Yatta! I win!" he looked up as he heard Eiji yelled. The red head had a big grin on his face. 

"Mada mada dane, Oishi-senpai" Echizen said as the golden pair walked past him. Oishi just smiled and shook his head. Fuji couldn't help but smiled a little at that. It's just liked Echizen to say something like that. 

"Next! Tezuka, Momoshiro!" Inui called. 

Hearing Tezuka name, Fuji's attention was back to the court. He watched him carefully as the buchou played. It was flawless as usual. He kept his eyes on him until the game was over. Tezuka won of course. 

He stayed still as the stoic teenager stood beside him. He ignored his pounding heart and moved his lips to smile. He didn't dare to look up at him.

"Fuji, Echizen!" Inui called again.

Fuji resisted the urge to sigh in relief and picked up his racket. He was about to walk to the court when a large hand pulled his right arm. "I'll date you if you win against Echizen." Tezuka whispered near the smaller brunette's ear. 

Fuji widened his eyes at Tezuka's statement. But before he could ask anything, the buchou had gone to the locker room. He could hear Inui called him vaguely. /There's no time to think about it/ he thought as he walked to the court. 

~~

"Game set! 6-4! Fuji wins!" 

"That's a good match, Fuji sen-" Echizen began but stopped as he realized Fuji had ran off to the locker room. He smirked. "Mada mada dane" he lowered his cap.

The tensai was out of breath when he reached the locker room. He opened the door slowly to reveal a form. Tezuka was sitting on the chair with his eyes closed. "I won" Fuji said calmly.

"Aa"

"What did you mean by this?" the brunette asked. "If you just using me to improve Echizen's skill just forget about the deal" he said. He loved Tezuka and would do anything to be his boyfriend but he didn't want it like this. 

Tezuka stood up and approached our tensai. He looked down at Fuji and caressed his cheek gently. "I'm not that low." He said.

Fuji tried hard to hide his pain and slapped his buchou's hand. "Then why?? It's obvious that you hate me! I don't need this bullshit!" he yelled for the first time since he was six. "Don't play with my feelings, please…" he sobbed. Suddenly he didn't care about his pride anymore. He just wanted the pain to go away. He fell down to his knees, hugging himself. 

The taller brunette kneeled beside him and cupped his face with his larger hands. "I don't play with your feelings." He whispered, resting his head against Fuji's. "I just realized how important you are to me…" he kissed away Fuji's tears. "How I miss your smile, your voice…"

Fuji opened his teary eyes slowly. He could feel his face redden. Who would expect that the inexpressive teenager could say something sweet like that to him? "Really?" he asked in a small voice.

Tezuka smiled at the blushing brunette. He looked so cute like that. "Aa" he replied. "And you have the bluest eyes that I've ever seen" he said truthfully. He never noticed it 'till now. Was he that blind? 

Fuji was astonished to see Tezuka smiled. /And he looks even better when he smiles/ he thought. "But what if I lost? What would you do then?" a small part of him still refused to believe all of this. It felt too good to be true.

"I knew you'd win" the brunette said, kissing Fuji's nose. 

"Then why did I have to win the match? I mean why you didn't just tell me that…that you liked me too?" he blushed a little.

Tezuka smirked. "I like to see you working hard for me." He answered coolly.

Fuji took his time to register Tezuka's words before he smiled. "Getting cocky, aren't you?" 

"Only for you" The bigger and taller brunette pushed the smaller one to the wall and kissed him gently on the lips. He never thought Fuji's lips would be so soft. The stoic teenager felt like he was in heaven when the tensai kissed him back. /How come I didn't realize it before? Fuji is perfect/ He deepened the kiss when Fuji's arms wrapped around his neck. He would gladly have kissed his-now-boyfriend for another minute if someone didn't interrupt them.

"Fu~ji? Tezu~ka?" a cheerful voice called them. "What took you so-" Eiji stopped abruptly when he saw his team mates. "GYAAAAAAA!!!! I'm SOOOOORRRYY!!" he ran outside quickly. 

"HEEEYYYY! I SAW IT! TEZUKA AND FUJI WERE KISSING!!"\ they could hear him yelled outside. Tezuka cringed at that. He knew that as soon as he was out, everybody would tease him. He sighed. At least there are only regulars on the court now. 

Fuji just chuckled. 

"I'm glad that at least one of us finding this amusing" Tezuka groaned.

"Come on. It's not that bad." The tensai smiled. 

"Well, if you say so…" he said pulling Fuji's waist to kissed him again. 

"The door is still opened, Tezuka." 

"Let it be. They're going to torture me anyway." Then the buchou placed his lips against Fuji's again. No matter how much he kissed the small brunette, he couldn't get enough. 

After long minutes, Tezuka finally broke off the kiss. Fuji smiled at him and rested his head on Tezuka's shoulder. "This is real, right?" 

Tezuka caressed Fuji's hair and nodded. He could feel Fuji grin against his shoulder. He cupped Fuji's face again and pecked him on the lips. "Come on; let's go back before they start any gossip"

Fuji chuckled and clasped their hands together. "Is it alright?" he asked carefully.

Tezuka squeezed their hands tighter together as an answer. They picked their racket with their other hand and went out slowly. He frowned a little when he heard their team mates loudly talking about them. "I'm gonna make them ran 30 laps..." He murmured. 

The tensai smiled widely. /I could get used to this./

Owari

So how was it? I hope you didn't disappointed with the ending. Thanks for everyone who reading this fic ^^

  



End file.
